A Road to Somewhere
by Chiirushi
Summary: Love, it's a painful thing, as Molly and Gill will find out. It's one of those things that leaves you wondering: is it all worth it in the end? Like everything else, it takes work. Molly x Gill - Previously called "All Your Reasons".
1. Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own Harvest Moon and/or the characters in the game. All belong to the respectable creators and Natsume Inc.**_

_Alright, so, this is chapter one of my GillxMolly story. Please understand that __**MY**__ story doesn't completely follow the main storyline. It is, after all, fan-fiction. If there is any confusion, just ask me about it. Keep in mind the point of view will and does change. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**All Your Reasons**

**Chapter 01:**

_Accidents Happen_

_Molly…_

Summer, the hottest season on Castanet Island was in full force. Molly, the young, social butterfly rancher worked hard at plowing the field in front of her as sweat poured from her face. The straw hat she wore wasn't helping her at all, really.

The animals on her ranch didn't see to mind; they enjoyed hot, sunny days like this. The cows lazily munched on the grass, as did the goats and sheep, while the chickens eagerly and vengefully chased the poor orange harvest sprite, Finn. Molly gingerly laughed at the sight.

It had been three years since Molly came to the island, and two years since she returned the island to its original beauty. The little sprite should have left her way back then, but he still remained hovering _invisibly_ by her side. Whenever Molly brought this topic up, Finn always told her that he wasn't leaving until he "fulfilled his duties".

_Whatever duty that was… _Molly would ponder, looking irritably down at the enthusiastic sprite. He would never say more than that, well, besides the fact that the Harvest Goddess gave him this task herself. _Joy._

"M-Molly!" Finn cried as he crashed onto her shoulder, "Are you _doneeee_?"

Molly wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand as she looked at her field. Corn, tomatoes, onions, tealeaves, sunflowers, and rice were beginning to rise from the ground. Her eyes dropped to her little friend, a small ceased her slim lips.

"I am now," She patted his head, "Why are you so tired? You didn't have to do a thing!"

He glared up at the rancher, "Those chickens were chasing me!"

Molly laughed, "You deserved it."

"Nu-uh!" The tiny sprite stuck out his microscopic tongue.

The brunette merely laughed harder as he glared upwards at her. The little guy was no bigger than her head—Molly could easily squash the poor guy with just one hand. Finn sat leisurely on her shoulder as he tapped his chin as if he was pondering.

Molly's eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I could've sworn you said there was something you planned today…" Finn mused thoughtfully. "Something important…"

She stuck her hoe into the ground and began to ponder herself. Molly leaned on the implanted tool, as she glared at the ground. Her brows furrowed harshly as she glared hard at the dirt. Molly's eyes widened as the important "something" reappeared in her mind.

"Mining with Luke and Owen!" She gasped, "I have to go!"

"Wha—?" The sprite began, but Molly had already raced inside and grabbed her hammer. She was already out and racing towards Harmonica Town. Poor Finn hovered there with an outstretched arm, "W-Wait, Molly!"

It was too late the brunette was already gone. To think: she probably could have gotten there sooner if she had crossed the bridge and not panicked. Oh, well. She'll learn that eventually.

* * *

_Gill…_

The platinum blonde sighed, another horrible tasting tomato juice in his hand. Luna had given another horrendous gift—no, he loved tomatoes, he loved anything with them in… but it only liked tomatoes when they actually _tasted good._

However, Gill knew all too well he couldn't decline a gift from Luna—she was a hellion.

"I'm _so_ happy you took it, Gill!" The pinkette squealed in delight as she stood outside Sonata Tailoring. It was unfortunate for him that he had a chance to run into her while doing his duties as the mayor's son.

He put on a fake pleased smile and glanced down at her—as she was a tad bit shorter than normal girls, "Don't mention it." _Literally._

The younger Sonata sibling squealed even louder, if that was possible. Gill swore up and down that his ears were more than likely bleeding; he mentally slapped himself for not considering her whereabouts before setting out to do his father's bidding.

Gill pushed back his annoying cowlick and smoothed out his hair, "I suppose I should get back to my father now," he stated. Luna gazed at him as if he we speaking a different language entirely, her lip poked out with a pout.

Then she nodded, "Yeah, I should get back, too—they need me," she strut to the door and batter her eyes at the blonde boy, "But I _fully _attend to see _you _later." She winked at him.

Gill's body stiffened as she winked at him, "Fabulous." He uttered, sarcasm oozing out as he spoke. Fortunately, Luna was too dense to realize it.

Finally, the nuisance was gone; he was free to go about his business. Silently Gill cursed at his father who had forbid him from being even mildly rude to that annoying pinkette that was completely infatuated with him.

_This is going to be very difficult…_ Gill huffed and began trudging towards Town Hall. His thoughts began to wonder, leaving him completely vulnerable to the world around him, the red tomato juice still in his hands.

"L-Look out!" A voice cried.

_**BAAMM!**_

It seemed to happen in slow motion, the two of them colliding and falling roughly to the ground with a large thud. They mimicked each other's yelps of pain as they landed. The horrible red liquid had broken free from the container and was spewed all over the pair.

Gill's reaction was much like a fish out of water—like he was gasping for air with is bright, sapphire eyes wide. Rage rose in his eyes, his body began to shake with furry. If it was anyone else, Molly probably would've laughed and made a joke about it. But lo and behold, it was Gilligan Hamilton, the optimistic Mayor's pessimistic son. And he had the uncanny ability to scare the daylights out for Molly.

"Oh Goddess! I am so, _so_ sorry Gill!"

"…." Gill fumed as he stared down at his stained clothing.

_He probably hadn't noticed his hair yet… _Molly eyed him cautiously. Abruptly, Gill's icy glare turned to her, Molly "eeped" in surprise, her face a slight shade of pink.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she uttered breathlessly again. His glare didn't even diminish nor did he speak—he just glared at the poor young rancher. Molly herself was also covered in the tomato juice—but she didn't care; accidents happen sometimes. Plus, it's not like this was the very first stain she got on her clothes, she was a rancher after all. It is what it is, in her opinion. But not Gill's.

She pushed herself up to her feet and didn't bother to brush herself off; she was just going to get dirtier. Her eyes fluttered towards Gill, to her surprise, was standing up in front of her.

"You need to watch where you're going, idiot!" Gill barked, finally releasing his pent up rage.

Molly blinked, astonished by his actions—she's never known Gill to just _yell_ like that. Well, she _did_ but not like the way he did. She even had to admit it to herself that she found this arrogant, haughty boy was _very_ attractive to her. Especially when he was mad.

Her cheeks brighten as he continued to fuss at her; her thoughts—not all respectable—swirled wildly in her head. It so happened that Molly happened to catch a glance at his watch, the time clearly visible.

"Oh my…" Molly gasped.

Gill stopped his tantrum and cocked his eyebrow at her, "What?"

"I'm going to be late!" Molly shrieked and took off running towards the mine carts. She left the boy standing there, gawking, and still stained with that red tomato juice.

A small, itty-bitty, smile crept onto his face, _At least I won't have to drink it…_ Gill thought humbly to himself, although he would never admit that he wasn't all that mad—he had an image to uphold in the end.

Molly wouldn't be getting off so easy. Not in the least.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, that's chapter one! Although, it's more like a prologue… hm… anyways, I'm sorry if it sucked. I was just pushing myself to finish it in the end, so it's probably crappy. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and rate, please! **_

_**~ Chiirushi**_


	2. Subtle Revenge

**[A/N:]** _Hello, everyone! Sorry for the HUGE delay. I kinda had writer's block. You see, I knew what I wanted to do… but just not how to put it down, y'know? It's actually the shorter version, as it was beginning to drag on and on so I had to end it and use the second part in chapter three. _ A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D _

**All Your Reasons**

**Chapter 02:**

_Subtle Revenge_

**Gill's Perspective**

**The Following Day**

"No matter what I do…" I growled as I glared into the mirror, "it won't go down." Of course I was referring to that stupid cowlick that I inherited from my father. Nothing I tried would make it be lay down flat, even after I spent hours trying to do so.

"Ugh! Damn this stupid thing!" I shouted aloud in frustration, willing the random strand of hair to be obedient.

As I continued to fight with the image of myself in the mirror, someone knocked on my bedroom door. At first, I ignored it; automatically assuming it was my annoying father.

But he didn't say a word, unlike usual, and knocked again.

"Come in," I coughed, a tad bit nervous to see who the person was. The doorknob turned slowly, only making me more impatient.

That clumsy rancher girl, Molly, peeked through the cracked door. She scanned the area before daring to push open the door—which somewhat irritated and humored me at the same time.

As usual, Molly wore her dirt-stained workwear with her normal messy hair. Honestly, the sight of her made me cringe. Molly was a really cute girl, but by the way she dressed made her unapproachable in my opinion anyways.

"Uh, hey Gill." Molly spoke quickly.

I turned my attention back to her, "Hello."

Awkward silence filled the room, much like a thick fog. Molly shifted uncomfortably for some reason, her cheeks burning a crimson color. She wasn't acting like her usual confident and cheerful self. Instead, Molly acted like Candace would.

"About yesterday…" Molly muttered sheepishly, "I wanted to… formally apologize to you about the… er, _accident_." I didn't realize it up until now, but Molly had been holding her hands behind her back. _Must've been distracted…_

She held out her hands revealing what she was hiding, "Here, it's tomato juice. I sorta ruined the one you had yesterday. Please take it." Molly urged me to take the drink.

I huffed and took the gift into my hands as I uttered a quick thanks. Not quite sure what to do with it, I just placed it on the table beside me. Molly's eyes seemed slightly disappointed.

"You know, I wasn't going to drink it anyways." I scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

Again I brushed my hair back with my hands, still failing to push down that stupid cowlick, "The drink Luna gave me yesterday—the one you spilled all over me—I wasn't going to drink it. So basically you wasted your time making and giving me the juice." I seemed ruder than I attended.

She seemed alarmed, or maybe hurt, by my words, "Oh? Why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant way, "It was going to taste horrible. Luna isn't great in the kitchen... but better than Maya I suppose."

Molly chuckled and quickly threw her hands over her mouth to hide it, "That's just horrible!"

"But very true." Molly thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

We both fell quiet again, but Molly didn't seem as uncomfortable as she once was. I notice her eyes floating around my room and taking it in. While she observed the room, I observed her more closely.

She had what normal people called "natural beauty" as well as "inner beauty". But I guess I wasn't what people called "normal". I've heard prude and my name in plenty sentences. Truthfully, I don't blame the villagers for believing that—it wasn't a _complete_ rumor/lie… or whatever.

I need something more than just "natural" or "inner" beauty. I need something to keep my attention. I pondered on what Molly would look like if she actually looked like a complete girl.

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask why you never dress nicely and dress more like a manly slob?"

_That sounded better in my head…_

Her lip twitched slightly, "M-Manly… slob?" Molly repeated slowly.

Deciding it would be pointless to try to say what I actually wanted to say, I grabbed her wrist and began pulling her outside. I could feel her tense while under my grasp, but she didn't pull away so I assumed everything was fine.

"Where are we going?" Molly blurted.

"Shopping."

**Molly's Perspective**

"What? Oh, no, no, no!" I began to reel back, but Gill's grip was too tight around my wrist, "I didn't bring my wallet! Even if I did, I probably could barely afford anything!" I pleaded, my face burning bright.

Gill ignored me and continued to march to Sonata Tailoring, dragging me behind him. I bet it was quite the sight. I'm pretty sure I saw Jin laughing.

"Fight, Molly, fight!" Finn coached from behind me whilst tugging at the back of my shirt. It wasn't really helping, though.

We reached our destination and Gill shoved me in through the door, still ignoring my protests. I wasn't ready to waste what money I worked hard for on something as unimportant as clothes.

I saw four pairs of eyes turned their attention to us—some happier than others.

"Molls!" Kathy cheered when she saw me entire. Then she saw Gill. "… and… Gill?" She looked less enthused and looked at me for answers I couldn't give.

Then probably the worst thing happened: Luna came to greet us. I could actually see her distaste emanating from her body.

"Hello," She greeted, a fake smile plastered across her face, "How can I help you?"

I opened my mouth to reply to her, but Gill beat me to it, "Yes, actually. Would you fetch the red and black Victorians, formal dress, and springtime dress—plus the accessories to go with them." Gill seemed to know what he was doing which shocked the hell out of Luna and I.

Luna's jaw clenched, I thought she was about to scream at us, "Right away," she choked out, turned and stomped off to get the outfits Gill requested.

_I'm pretty sure that's the end of our friendship…_

I turned to Gill, "Why exactly are we here, Gill?" My voice sounded panicked—which I was.

"To get you a new wardrobe." He replied smoothly whilst smoothing out his hair, again. I couldn't help but blush; Gill looked way too sexy when he did that. I looked away from him to hide it.

"Wow, that sounded like something Julius would say… Besides, why do I even need one?" I was getting my confidence back.

"First of all: don't compare me to that tranny. Secondly, you look like a guy." He retorted, slicing through me with his words. _OUCH!_

I cleared my throat, distracting him as I thought of a comeback, "_First of all:_ Julius isn't a tranny; he's dating Candace!"

Gill gave me "you're not serious, are you?" look before replying, "It's a cover-up, I'm sure."

Finn, the sprite that accompanied me 24/7 was now laughing hysterically on my shoulder. He called Julius, one of my best friend's boyfriend, gay from the beginning.

Gill gave me an odd look, "What was that? Are you laughing?"

"No, not at all!" I squeaked, my eyes glued on the sprite who was covering his mouth and fighting back tears. "Stop it!" I whispered. Finn bit his lips and nodded.

"What?" Gill was looking at me again.

"Nothing!" I smiled widely at him, trying to assure him all the more. He wasn't buying it and was about to ask more questions, but thank goddess Luna came back!

She held the specific garments he had requested in her arms and glared darkly at me, "Do you need to try them on?"

I gulped, not really wanting to reply, so I started to shake my head. Unfortunately, Gill wasn't agreeing with me.

"Yes, she wants to try all of them."

"… Okay. Follow me." Luna didn't sound happy. She wasn't the only one; I could swear my face looked like a tomato or even redder if possible. Obediently I followed her into to the dressing room with Gill not far behind.

"Come out and show me as you try them on." Gill spoke firmly, as one would with a child.

I decided to just roll with it. So, I batted my eyes and with the most childish voice I said, "Yes, daddy…" Gill blushed—I swear by the Harvest Goddess he did—and looked away, muttering something under his breath. It made me giggle.

Luna threw the clothes down on a chair, looked at me with hateful eyes, and walked off slamming the dressing door behind her. The noise made me cringe.

First, I tried on the Black Victorian dress. As I looked into the mirror, I saw a Maya emerge from it and I wanted to scream. She had to be the most annoying woman in the world! Poor Chase…

Nonetheless, I did what I was told and walked out of the dressing room to show Gill. As his body traced my slender frame, I felt my cheeks burning.

"No, you look like Maya." Gill snorted, sticking his nose in the air. "Go change."

I nodded, and spoke sheepishly, "You're right."

_Why am I being so shy?_

Gill approved both of the next two, so all I had left was the Formal Dress. But by now I was already tired of shopping. I've always been one to hate clothes, so a shirt and shorts were just fine for me. Plus, being a farmer, there really isn't anything I could do to not get dirty.

Again, I looked at myself in the mirror, studying every aspect. The dress fit me perfectly, snuggling every inch of my body like a glove.

"I like it." I spoke to myself.

"Let me see it." Gill said from the other side.

Sighing to myself, I braved my way out into the lobby. Gill didn't say anything, he just stared as a light blush began to rise on his cheeks.

Kathy came up to me, grinning ear-to-ear, "Dang, Molls! That dress is TOTALLY you!" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Y-Yes… you look beautiful, Molly…" Candace added in her ever-small voice.

Blushing, I grinned at my two friends… and Gill. "Thanks!" Luna simply humphed and turned her back towards me. Not like that really bothered me or anything…

Gill grabbed my hand again, which evoked those stupid butterflies in my stomach, and began to pull me out the door. Panic sunk in, as did my instinct to pull back.

He turned to me with an annoyed look across his face, "What?" Gill snapped.

I wasn't sure what to say, "What… are you doing?" I choked, "I need to change before I leave—plus I need to pay if I'm getting anything…"

"I already paid." Gill replied. At this moment I happened to look down and see that he was in fact carrying a shopping bag with clothes in it. "Can we _please_ get going now? We will be late for our lunch reservation."

I blinked, "Reservation?"

Gill huffed in annoyance (again), "Yes. I made reservations for _two_—you and I—at the Ocarina Inn to have lunch."

"Wha… What?"

That's when I realized it: Gill was getting revenge on me from yesterday. He was planning on parading me all across the town, which would inevitably embarrass me. But I couldn't deny that I was actually enjoying this attention… of course I wouldn't ever admit it.


End file.
